ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamnesia
This is a Tv-Pg episode. Warning! In an underground tavern, an piggy bank like alien is dealing drugs. Each alien in the tavern is going up their one by one. A Rockardcine comes up their next. "Well, well." Spoke the alien. "We never had one of you before. My name's The Porkster. What's yours?" The Rockardcine changes, revealing to be Omni-Cop. "My name is Omni-Cop. And sorry to break the party, but all of this happy crappy is illegal." "Neh. Just do this for me. Go to your place and ask more to come here. We now except humans." "And what if I refuse" Not that he was going to. This pig thing's worth a lot. Alot more than any mineral on Earth. "I don't believe you will." Omni-Cop pauses for a moment. "Fine." Intro Omni-Cop runs to everybody's house and places an ad on their door. Finally, Omni-Cop needed to tell the police. That will not be easy. Omni-Cop dials Deviljacket and presses Optitrix. Deviljacket crashes into the police station, to see all the whole force knocked out. Needles are everywhere. "They've been druged." Then he sees the enemy. "So Porkster-" "''The ''Porkster." "Whatever. It seems like you are powerful enough to take on the entire police." "Yeah. That's because everybody is gulible. Even you. You are the reason why there is a line of humans who want my drugs. Whoever ingests them gets amnesia, but want more!" Deviljacket shoots a laser out of his stinger at The Porkster. The Porkster crumbles. Slowly, slowly, The Porkster begins to get put together piece by piece. "You're mean. I don't like you!" Deviljacket changes back. "I believe it's a good thing you don't like me," said Omni-Cop. "Because it wil make what I have to do much easier." The Optitrix starts moving its eye and 'looks' at The Porkster. The Porkster presses a button on his belt and teleports away. At Thomas' laboratory Omni-Cop gets some cardstock. He dials up the new alien he scanned from The Porkster. "Piggy Bank here we come." At The Porkster's Tavern... "Hey yo! The Porkster! You got a note from anonomous person to meet you at warehouse 13." "Ok." The Porkster looks at the paper. He suddenly has the urge to go there. "Well i'm off." The Porkster walks into the warehouse and sees rows of mirrors alongside him. He then feels a chill in the room. All of the mirrors shatter, starting with the farthest making its way to the closest to him. Then a translucent areophibian like alien flies out of the wall. "I guess you hoggers are gulible to your own species." "You really think a ''mantall ''will scare me?" "No, but this one will." The mantall turns into a sloth, and falls on the ground. "Ooh!" Mocks The Porkster. "I'm scared!" "You should be scared, Porkster. They don't call me Daydream for nothing." Daydream sends a command to The Porkster and knocks him out. The Porkster is dreaming of how everybody in the universe and beyond is loving him. Everyone. Everyone that exists. Suddenly The Porkster wakes up, weak. He can't get up. He sees Omni-Cop above him. "Dealing Drugs. Punishment: inceneration." "What, no!" One day later, Thomas pulls cooked hard porkchops out of his labortory's pantry to eat for lunch. Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG